Silent Storm
by Nahriska
Summary: A period of peace and quiet has fell over Death City, and the bored students of DWMA are out of missions for a brief moment. The only one not minding this is Death the Kid, who is currently in a nascent relationship with Soul. However, Black Star seems to appear more closed, and his friends begin worrying about his unnatural quietness. Is his sadness related to Kid somehow?


**The Writer's Comments:** Oh wow, a Soul Eater fic? I'm actually taking a little risk while starting to write this, because I'm not sure if my interest on the series will fade away as time flies. (That's what tends to happen...)

Also, it's 3AM in here right now and I should probably be sleeping, but for some odd reason I'm not sleepy at all. Sigh, I'll wake up late again.

However, I noticed that not a lot of people support this pairing, but I decided to write this about no one else but them, because I personally kinda like this pairing, as crack as it is. c:

I still need to think about the plot, but I have a beginning in mind already, and it's best to write it down before I forget it!

**- Chapter 1, The Midday -**

Even though the day had barely begun, Kid knew nothing exciting was going to happen.

For a few weeks it had been like this, days being just copies of eachother. Waking up early in the Grim Reaper's villa (either by the alarm clock or Liz, coming to wake Kid up), getting up for breakfast, cleaning the room (The bed needs to be done _symmetrically!_) , showering and grooming up. Then, at about 7:30, walking out from the door and heading to school. Wow, talk about exciting life.

And then there was school, also known as 'listening to lectures 'till sundown'. There was nothing wrong with the lectures, and sometimes they were maybe even exciting, but simply not exciting enough to make a day. Kid had not receiven many mission lately, as it had been quiet for a while now. Oh well, maybe there will be a tsunami of missions after the quiet (somewhere in the future) ends? Then there would be a lot of work to do, which wouldn't be too nice either. If it would separate Kid from Soul, that is.

Soul had been Kid's boyfriend for about half a year now. Shocker. But, the people from school seemed to accept their 'gay' relationship openly, as Kid and Soul were both really popular guys and there was no reason to start a war on them. Everything was so fluffy and puppy love-ish between them, at least according to other people. Because Soul and Maka lived near the street Kid lived in, he would often walk him to school or back. They would visit eachother, they would watch movies and cuddle at the same time, they would spend time together like people in a relationship do. Kid hummed happily while thinking of this, as he really felt he had found someone to love. Even though nothing exciting was happening, spending days of calm with Soul was enjoyable. That didn't need to be changed.

''Kid, are you listening?'', the Reaper's son heard Liz whisper. The dream bubble inside Kid's head popped immediately, as he rose his head to look at the same old stitched professor, currently teaching about Deathscythes. Kid yawned. ''Yeah, I think I dozed off for a while. Sorry.''

Liz sighed, turning her attention to Kid now. ''Didn't you sleep well last night? You seem sort of tired,'' the older twin pistol said with a worried look on her face, moving her hand to pat Kid's shoulder.

''I slept well, the problem's not that. It's just the unnatural silence that has been over Death City for a while now,'' Kid said, staring at the ceiling with a notably bored expression. ''Nothing is happening.''

Liz nodded at this, continuing. ''Yes, I have to admit I noticed that too. And it seems that Grim Reaper has noticed it, too. As you see, you're not the only one half-asleep in here.'' After hearing this, Kid started scanning the students near him with his eyes, noticing that almost 70% ('Why not 80%?' Kid though to himself, frustrated) of them were in a significant zombie-mode. Not even Maka was completely paying attention, writing her notes down less meekly than she used to.

''Dad knows?'', Kid muttered. ''Well, what was he going to do about it?

''I'm not entirely sure as I wasn't there when he said this, but apparently he suggested the students to throw a house party or something like that. I also heard rumors that some of the students are actually planning to do that, but I need to confirm the information first.''

''Sure. Not like I am a crazy party animal or anything, but a house party is better than nothing,'' Kid sighed, turning his attention now back to Stein, only to notice that he and the remaining awake students we're straight up staring at Liz and Kid.

''Hey, you two. It'd be better if you listened, as this stuff is going to be in the next exam,'' Stein said, but also in a rather tired tone. Maka bounced back awake right after hearing 'next exam', and started to read through her notes to make sure she had not written anything unnecessary.

Kid swallowed his yawn. ''Understood.''

DEATHTHEKIDDEATHTHEKIDDEATHTHEKID

The schoolday was at its end when Kid walked down the hallway the next time. Most of the students had left already, but there were still a bunch of chatting teens around. Yet Kid was alone at that moment, as Liz and Patty had gone to find out if the rumors about the house party were true. Hearing only his shoes hit the floor, the male's thoughts were wandering to Soul, thinking if he was waiting for him in the usual spot or if he had gone home already. Even though Kid despised being clingy, he wished for Soul's company right now. They had not visited eachother for a while.

While thinking of this, Kid noticed a trotting figure coming towards him. Kid stopped for a second to see who it was, and soon regonized the black hair and blue eyes of the incoming girl. It was Tsubaki.

Tsubaki stopped when she reached Kid, panting a bit in exhaustion. ''Oh, there's still people in here? Thank god,'' she said and left out a relived breath.

''What's wrong?'', Kid asked, as Tsubaki stopped leaning on her knees. The female gazed in the horizon, towards the classroom. ''Black Star forgot his book, and he needs it to study for the exam tomorrow.''

''Really? Why didn't he come to get it himself?'', Kid found himself asking.

Tsubaki smiled shyly. ''He looked so tired and it seemed like he just wanted to go home already. I didn't have the heart to drag him back, especially now when he is so depressed,'' Tsubaki told, just to notice she had said too much and to cover her mouth with her hand.

_Depressed? _Kid repeated in his head when the content of the word hit him like a brick. Tsubaki was giving Kid a fearful gaze, attempting to say something, but in the last second she closed her mouth and decided to stay silent. ''We'll, I'll go,'' she said, trying to smile as she turned her head away and continued making her way to the classroom.

Kid bit his lip, and went to the opposite direction. The fear in Tsubaki's eyes had confirmed some of the stuff Kid had been wondering about, and he knew that Black Star's apparent 'depression' had to be connected to _them_.

Even though the lack of action had took everyone in Death City to a good grip, Black Star seemed to be the one who was most affected by it. Of course, he was his usual noisy self when he was with his friends, but his 'spotlight stealing' and his inspirational speeches of his own awesomeness had been completely left behind. And not only this, Kid often noticed Black Star's expression turn saddish when nobody was looking at him. At first Kid though it was just his childish reaction to not being the center of attention, but it didn't feel like it. No, it wasn't it.

This was the way Black Star was acting with everyone else. But with Kid, things were a bit more complicated.

Black Star was already talking very little to others, but to Kid he had not said a single word. It was odd, as Kid had done nothing wrong or mean to him. Instead of talking, Kid often noticed Black Star give him weird stares, that had some kind of hidden meaning in them which Kid hadn't figured out yet. At the same time, they were blank and meaningless, but also kind of _questioning,_ as if Black Star was blaming him for something. The stares weren't cold or sad, they were just the way they were. Hard to understand or to explain. As if his soul's wavelength had completely stopped.

And it was making Kid feel guilty.

The dark-haired male continued his way forward, basically rushing through the streets. His head was full of Black Star at that moment as he desperately tried to think of a reason to his actions. It was troubling the crap out of Kid. He knew Black Star was his friend, and now that guy was acting as if he was a complete stranger. And what was the reason?

''Soul, please be somewhere waiting for me,'' Kid muttered under his breath.

Kid stopped for a moment when he noticed he had passed through Death City. The street in front of him was empty, the nearest people walking in the city behind him. The shinigami's son sighed as he be once again begun walking.

A gentle wind brushed through the street, ruffling Kid's hair and messing his locks significantly. The male grunted, pissed at the gust for ruining his hair once again. Kid slammed his hands over his still saveable bangs, and begun trotting to get out of the wind's way for good.

As soon as he got behind the trees, Kid took a glance in front of him. He was now almost in the usual spot where he always met Soul. It was nothing more but a single bench and a street lamp at some old bus station, but to Kid, the place had some kind of 'magic' in it. When he sat on the bench, he would remember all the good things that had happened in his life. It was like a water fountain, refreshing people whenever they drank from it.

This time it was not any different. Now that Kid could examine the place completely, he did see a person leaning on the lamp, hands in their pockets. Kid felt his insides dance in to happy knots when he identified the red-eyed person. Soul had indeed waited for him.

The scythe smirked at Kid when he saw him arrive, speaking. ''Took you long enough.''

Kid couldn't prevent a little, tired smile. ''I was wondering whether you were here or not,'' the shinigami responded to Soul.

''Let's roll.''

As soon as Kid got back in to his thoughts, he felt a little pinch on his chest when he once again started thinking of Black Star. _Damn it now, _Kid nagged at himself inside his head. _You're with Soul now, everything is totally okay. Stop thinking about Black Star!_

The two walked in silence for a long time, neither of them starting a conversation. Soul was the first one to get tired at this, taking a quick look at the boy next to him. Surprised, Soul noticed that the dark-haired one was staring at the street in a rather tense way, his expression being close to a cringe. ''Something wrong?''

''Huh?'' Kid snapped out of it as soon as he heard the others' voice. _Fuck_, he cursed in his head. ''No, not really. I was just thinking...'', the shinigami begun explaining hastily, receiving a rised eyebrow from Soul. At that point, Kid knew lies wouldn't work.

''You know, Black Star's been acting weird,'' Kid finally said. Unexceptedly, Soul didn't seem shocked at all. ''Yeah, I noticed,'' he said instead.

''Really? I thought I was the only one.''

''Well, it's hard to _not_ notice when your best friend suddenly stops talking to you and starts giving you stares with the desire to kill.''

Kid stopped walking in an instant, certain that he had heard something wrong. ''Wait, what? 'Desire to kill'?''

Soul nodded, continuing his talk as he begun walking again, Kid following him in quick pace. ''Yup. I have no idea what's gotten to him, but I haven't hit him up about it. I figured it'd be better if I just let things be for now. A fight with Black Star is the last thing I want right now.''

_Easy for him to say_, Kid thought. _My sanity is draining_. ''I wish things were also that simple with me'', he sighed.

''What do you mean?'', Soul asked.

''Well, Black Star stopped talking to me, too. I mean, sure, he's really stopped talking to everyone, but the odd stares are the same on me,'' Kid explained, feeling sort of glad that there was someone experiencing the same as him.

''Wow.''

''Unlike you, though, they don't exactly have a 'desire to kill'. In fact, they're really blank and emotionless.'' Kid noticed himself feeling a bit better now that he had got that out of his chest.

''What the heck is wrong with him?'', Soul said while leaving out a tired sigh.

Kid noticed himself saying the reason out loud without thinking twice. ''Well, apparently he's depressed.''

If Soul had had something in his hands at that moment, he would've dropped it on the ground for sure. ''He's what?!'', he exclaimed in deep disbelief.

''That's what Tsubaki told me, accidentally. As shocking at it is, I don't think she would lie about things like that.''

The white-haired male had to take a few deep breaths before he could continue to speak. He blinked his eyes a several times, his brain noticeably trying it's best to internalize the message. ''...If it wasn't you telling me this, I wouldn't believe shit,'' Soul breathed out.

''And the most shocking part is that we are most likely causing his depression. Or me, at least,'' Kid spoke, as he felt his heart beginning to ache again. _Geez, why me?_

''Don't beat yourself up about it. You have done nothing to him, he doesn't have a reason to hate you,'' Soul denied, defending Kid.

Even though it felt nice to know that Soul cared, Kid had a feeling that Soul wasn't entirely sure about what he was saying. The shinigami turned his stare to the sky, noticing that the sky was dull and full of dark clouds. Perfect. ''But by the way he acts, I must be at least one of the responsible ones.''

''I know I'm one,'' the other male said. After that line, no words were shared between the boys. Both Soul and Kid fell in to their own little worlds, not feeling a need to talk untill they arrived to the crossing where Soul would have to turn the other way.

''I gotta' turn home now,'' Soul announced, even though he was certain that Kid already knew.

''Right,'' the shinigami nodded, pulling Soul in to a quick hug. He then decided to ask the question he had wanted to ask ever since the morning.

''When are you going to come over? We haven't done anything together for a while,'' he said, waiting for the other's response with his heart beating in hopefulness. There was nothing more he would ask for.

''I would come today, if we didn't have the exam tomorrow.'' Kid's hopes fell apart, remembering the upcoming exam too. ''Maka will kill me for not studying.''

Even though Kid saw this coming, he felt his expression turn sad anyway. ''I understand.''

Soul pressed a little peck on Kid's lips, trying to make up for not being able to stay with him longer. ''C'ya,'' he said with a smile on his face, before he turned his back on Kid and walked away. The male left behind touched his lips, staring at the figure walking away from him. ''Why can't anything go the way I want to,'' he muttered, beginning to walk with hands shoved down to his pockets.

When Kid reached the front porch of his house, there was a surprise waiting for him. Liz and Patty had already arrived home, waiting for him in front of the door. Kid walked past them and proceeded inside without paying much attention.

''I see you didn't bring Soul with you,'' Liz said while following Kid inside. The male took off his blazer while he responded. ''He couldn't come over today, as he needed to study for the exam tomorrow'', Kid said, beginning to feel disappointed again. Liz sighed in an understanding way.

''We figured out the date for the house party!'', Patty exclaimed in triumph, waving around a paper with the party's address on it. ''Ox is throwing it along with his team. He said that everyone from DWMA is welcome!''

Kid nodded at the younger girl, opening the door to his room meanwhile. ''Are we still going?'', Liz asked before Kid would leave off to his room.

''Guess we are,'' Kid said, closing the door to his room while having an image of Soul hovering in his head.

BLACKSTARBLACKSTARBLACKSTAR

The sun was already setting over Death City, the faint light being able to reach the window Black Star was currently laying behind. The gray, lone clouds had passed over the city a few hours ago, but Black Star could see more of them drifting far in the horizon. It would probably rain at night or maybe early in the morning. Whatever, it's not like he cared about any of that.

The male turned his head away from the window, tightly pressing his eyes shut before relaxing them. He felt like his head was filled with the same kind of dark clouds as there were outside. His thoughts begun drifting to DWMA and his school friends, making Black Star sigh deeply. What he was acting like had probably made all of his friends hate him. Maka and some others had tried to get him to tell what was wrong, but not a single word had escaped Black Star's mouth at that time. When they noticed he had no intention to talk, they had let him be the way he was.

''I can't help it,'' Black Star spoke out loud, as he was alone in the apartment. ''I wonder what they would do in my place.''

The male's thoughts were disturbed when he heard footsteps outside. He already knew who the walker was, not even bothering to rise up from the floor. Black Star listened to the steps until the point where he heard them stop, hearing the doorknob turn next and soon someone walking in to the house.

''Black Star?'', Tsubaki's voice traveled to the assassin's ears. When response was not given, Tsubaki quickly undressed herself and walked forward, looking for the boy. After taking a peek to the bedroom, the female stopped when he noticed a figure laying under the big window, in the livingroom. Tsubaki felt a bit sad to notice that Black Star was seemingly not feeling better at all.

''Black Star, I brought your book,'' the demon blade spoke, placing the book on to the small table next to her. Even though she was not waiting for an anwser, she saw the younger male open his eyes for a brief moment and take a quick look at the girl. ''Thanks,'' Black Star said, immediately re-closing his eyes. Tsubaki left out a noiseless sigh.

The way Black Star was acting signed that he wasn't interested to continue the conversation. Tsubaki bit her lip, feeling nervous as she still had something to tell him. They weren't good news to Black Star, and Tsubaki knew she would probably make Black Star feel even worse if she told him. But, to Tsubaki, she had no regrets about the 'accident' she had said to a certain person. Talking things out with him would bring Black Star closer to recovering.

''Um, Black Star?'' Tsubaki begun. ''I actually bumped in to Kid at school.''

The male on the floor jerked a bit, trying to prevent himself from thinking further. He shouldn't jump in to conclusions yet. ''And?''

''Well, I, err...'', the female stuttered, saying the next line so quietly that Black Star couldn't hear a thing.

''What was that?''

''I... I accidentally told Kid about you.''

The assassin forgot his promise about not jumping to conclusion, and immediately bounced up from the floor, staring at Tsubaki with now a fearful expression of his face. He never made an expression like that, and seeing it made Tsubaki hate herself. Maybe she should've left that unsaid.

''You told him _everything?_'', the male exclaimed, his heart already beating like mad. _How can anyone do that accidentally?_ He found himself thinking.

''Wait, not everything! Just that you're feeling depressed, nothing else! I would've never done that,'' the female explained quickly before Black Star would destroy the house in shock. The fearful expression faded away from the male's face, making him plop back down in relief, yet still in slight concern.

''I see,'' he finally said, returning back to his serene state he was in before. Even though he looked normal now, Tsubaki knew that his heart was still trembling in fear. Yet Black Star wasn't going to argue back, obviously.

Tsubaki felt that it was best to leave Black Star alone for now. ''I'll go make you something,'' she muttered quickly, leaving the Star alone. As soon as she was gone, Black Star turned his stare back towards the window and the horizon. The sun was nowhere to be seen, and the sky was colored in rich red.

_It won't take him long to figure it out, now won't it?_

**- End of chapter 1. -**

I bet most of you already know what Kid has to figure out~

Okay, finally done! The first chapter turned out long, wow. I'm not sure if I'm going to keep this as the word minimum, because the next chapter is probably going to be shorter than this one was. However, I'm finished with the most of my story plans for the next chapters and the ending, and all I have to do now is to fill in the spaces.

I hope I will not become lazy again and forget to write. I'm actually pretty into this story!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
